Melissa
How Melissa joined the Tourney After the Umi City Rocket Ship blasted off into space, Melissa rescued an injured Yoshimitsu and taken him to Counting Comet's space station. When Melissa arrived at Counting Comet's space station, she found the comet's family dead. This was a thanks to Yoshimitsu. "I will never forgive him for what's he done," says Melissa. She learns Yoshimitsu entered the Smash Bros. Tourney. Melissa shines up her star powers and enters the tournament to avenge Counting Comet's family. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a star in her hand. After the announcer calls her name Melissa covers her body in stars then rushes to the camera and rapidly punches. She then says "I can show you what Outer Space looks like.". Special Attacks Lightning Space Punch (Neutral) Melissa rapidly punches her opponent. Works exactly like the Bonne Strike from MVC3. Star Throw (Side) Melissa covers her hand with stars then throws the stars at her opponent. Comet Rocket (Up) Melissa charges power while being surrounded by stars, and then she flies in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick while shouting "FIRE!" Star Shield (Down) Melissa creates a shield from stars and holds it in front of herself, deflecting any incoming projectiles. Deadly Space Punch (Hyper Smash) Melissa covers her body with stars, then punches her foe strong enough to make him/her drop dead, taking a life from the stock. Melissa Finale (Final Smash) Melissa hears comets dropping from above and admonishes "POOR COUNTING COMET..." before several comets drop down from above. It stops after 14 comets hit the stage. Victory Animations #Melissa has her hands on her waist then raises her left arm and says "Only a fool would take on Counting Comet for real!". #*Melissa has her hands on her waist then raises her left arm and says "Seriously, what's the difference between you aliens and Counting Comet?!". (Shuma-Gorath victories only) #Melissa straps her opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) to an airplane while saying "Here, this airplane will take you to Counting Comet." then the plane flies off with the opponent who gives a Star KO scream. #*Melissa straps her opponent (2nd place in VS Mode) to an airplane while saying "Here, this airplane will take you to Counting Comet." then the plane flies off with the opponent who gives a Star KO scream. She then says "We have enough intruders for the UmiCity Rocket Ship I believe.". (Sanya Litvyak victories only) #Melissa gives the Peace sign as she says "Counting Comet's gonna be mad at you...". #*Melissa gives the Peace sign as she says "Shin Kamiya, either that creation was made by the Mishima Bloodline or Counting Comet.". (Shin victories only) #*Melissa gives the Peace sign as she says "The day Counting Comet's family dies is the day YOU die!". (Yoshimitsu victories only) On-Screen Appearance A constellation made of Melissa is formed then changes into Melissa who says "Guess what, Team Umizoomi! The UmiCity Rocket Ship blasts off into space today.". Special Quotes *Poor Counting Comet... (When fighting Shin or Sanya Litvyak) *I can never tell the difference between you or Counting Comet... (When fighting Shuma-Gorath) *You killed Counting Comet's family! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!?! (When fighting Yoshimitsu) Trivia *Melissa shares her Japanese voice actress with Athena, Chun-Li, Wonder Woman, Rachel and Beth. *Melissa shares her French voice actress with Lexine, Tickety Tock, Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin, Sylia Stingray, and Hildegarde. *Melissa shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Mrs. Arrow. *Melissa shares her Arabic voice actress with Myra. *Along with Casey, Kayla, Emily G3, Vanessa Incredible and Sophia XL, Melissa is the only live-action Team Umizoomi character who is available at the start of the game. *Melissa's quotes in Tourney are those combined from the Team Umizoomi episode called Counting Comet and some original quotes. *When Melissa fights Shuma-Gorath, the latter of which will become playable in the sequel, she mistakes his starfish-like species as Counting Comet. **Melissa was also the cause of Shuma-Gorath's first original quote. *It is revealed that, if Melissa fights Yoshimitsu, that Counting Comet is an orphan because his family was killed by Yoshimitsu. The latter character reveals that the reason Counting Comet has become an orphan is because of a bad moon rising. *Melissa is the fourth Team Umizoomi character to say a curse word, and the seventh kid's show character overall to say a curse word. The first six were Casey, Sonya, Olivia, Katherine, Kristen, and Gina X. *In Tourney 1, the announcer seems to pronounce Melissa's name as "Mel-Lissa" and not "Muh-Lissa". In Tourney 2, the announcer's pronunciation has been corrected to the correct pronunciation. **Even though this is true, each playable character in both Tourney games pronounce Melissa's name as "Muh-Lissa". *Sanya V. Litvyak is Melissa's default rival. Dark Schneider is Melissa's second rival. Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes